Egg Seeking Cotton
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 820157 |no = 8288 |element = Water |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 43 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = N |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 172 |animation_idle = 48 |animation_move = 48 |movespeed_attack = 0.0015 |movespeed_skill = 0.0015 |speedtype_attack = 5 |speedtype_skill = 5 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 43, 46, 49, 52, 55, 58, 61, 64, 67, 70, 73, 76, 100 |normal_distribute = 4, 5, 4, 5, 4, 5, 4, 5, 4, 5, 4, 5, 46 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 43, 46, 49, 52, 55, 58, 61, 64, 67, 70, 73, 76, 79, 82, 85, 88, 91, 94, 100, 103 |bb_distribute = 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 10, 10, 10, 22 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 43, 46, 49, 52, 55, 58, 61, 64, 67, 70, 73, 76, 79, 82, 85, 88, 91, 94, 100, 103, 106, 109, 112, 115, 118, 121, 124, 127 |sbb_distribute = 1, 1, 1, 1, 1, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 5, 5, 5, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 43, 46, 49, 52, 55, 58, 61, 64, 67, 70, 73, 76, 79, 82, 85, 88, 91, 94, 97, 100, 103, 106, 109, 112, 115, 118, 121, 124, 127, 130, 133, 136, 139, 142, 145 |ubb_distribute = 1, 1, 1, 1, 1, 1, 1, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 6, 7, 8, 9 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = A rabbit and machine hybrid from the mysterious world of Paskua. This oddly adorable, yet powerful creature wore a special headpiece that scanned its thoughts and projected them as human speech. Its arrival in Grand Gaia is believed to have been an order from someone back in its home world who desired the mystical and colorful eggs found there. While attempting to complete its mission, it discovered that the eggs it was after were already being gathered by a girl atop a gigantic white rabbit. Deducing that it would be easier to complete its task by just taking the eggs the girl had collected, it chased after her and her fluffy companion. Although no accounts found so far disclose whether Cotton ultimately completed its mission or not, rumor has it that the delicious carrots of Grand Gaia had a profound effect on its behavior henceforth. |summon = DESTINATION CONFIRMED. COMMENCING SWEEP OF GRAND GAIA... TARGET LOCATED. |fusion = POWER CELLS... REFUELED. RESUMING SEARCH. |evolution = | hp_base = 5180 |atk_base = 1760 |def_base = 1815 |rec_base = 1795 | hp_lord = 7400 |atk_lord = 2515 |def_lord = 2595 |rec_lord = 2565 | hp_bonus = 1100 |atk_bonus = 440 |def_bonus = 440 |rec_bonus = 440 |lordonly = Y |combo_hits = 13 |normaldc = 39 |ls = Following Orders |lsdescription = 40% boost to all parameters of genderless types, considerably boosts BC efficacy & Spark damage restores HP and boosts BB gauge |lsnote = 40% efficacy, heals 300-400 HP & fills 2-3 BC |bb = Rapid Frost Fire |bbdescription = 20 combo powerful Water attack on all foes & Spark damage restores HP and boosts BB gauge for 3 turns |bbnote = Heals 300-400 HP & fills 1-2 BC |bbtype = Heal/Offense |bbhits = 20 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 25 |bbdc = 20 |bbmultiplier = 300 |sbb = Icicle Machine Gun |sbbdescription = 28 combo powerful Water attack on all foes, Spark damage restores HP and boosts BB gauge for 3 turns, adds probable Spark critical for 3 turns & probable Spark vulnerability infliction for 2 turns |sbbnote = Heals 300-400 HP, fills 1-2 BC, 20% chance Sparks deal 50% extra damage & 20% chance for 30% vulnerability |sbbtype = Heal/Offense |sbbhits = 28 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 25 |sbbdc = 28 |sbbmultiplier = 540 |ubb = Blizzard Cannon |ubbdescription = 35 combo powerful Water attack on all foes, Spark damage restores HP and boosts BB gauge for 3 turns & enormously boosts Spark damage for 3 turns |ubbnote = Heals 600-800 HP, fills 4-7 BC & 250% Spark |ubbtype = Heal/Offense |ubbhits = 35 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ubbdc = 35 |ubbmultiplier = 1200 |es = Master's Minion |esitem = |esdescription = 50% Spark damage reduction |esnote = |evofrom = |evointo = 820158 |evomats1 = Water Mecha God |evomats2 = Water Mecha God |evomats3 = Miracle Totem |evomats4 = Miracle Totem |evomats5 = Water Totem |evomats6 = Water Totem |evomats7 = Metal Mimic |evomats8 = |evoitem = Bunny Core |evozelcost = 3000000 |evokarmacost = 1000000 |howtoget = *Spring 2017 Login Campaign - Day 40 Reward *Exchange Hall - 10,000 Merit Points (Special Event Only) |bazaar_1_type = Egg Token |bazaar_1_desc = Ellie's Folly (Mar ~ Apr 2018) |bazaar_1_bonus = 2 |bazaar_1_image = event_token_0017_item_icon.png |bazaar_2_type = Egg Token |bazaar_2_desc = Ellie's Folly (Apr ~ May 2019) |bazaar_2_bonus = 2 |bazaar_2_image = event_token_0033_item_icon.png |notes = |addcat = Easter Madness |addcatname = Cotton1 }}